Raindrop Memories
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A series revealing that some relationships are just like Raindrops. Some soft and graceful, other coming crashing down hard and painful, ripping your soul, and some come as fast as they disappear. (NOW: Christian-Trish)


Series: Raindrop Memories  
  
Title: Hello by Evanescence  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Summary: Sometimes your memories fade away, just like a raindrop out of the sky, crashing down on earth, and disappearing forever.  
  
Pairing: Trish Stratus and Christian  
  
Note: This is a series dedicated to Britney. Each chapter will feature her favorite couples based on songs from Linkin Park and Evanescence. Some will be funny, some will be angsty, others will be steamy. Also, some divas will be used more than once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Playground school bell rings again~*~  
  
~*~Rain clouds come to play again~*~  
  
~*~Has no one told you she's not breathing?~*~  
  
~*~hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to~*~  
  
~*~hello~*~  
  
Looking into the mirror, a plain expression on her face, she lazily picked up her brush and started to comb her hair. Pulling the brush through her shining blond locks, she sighed, her eyes locked on the woman looking back at her. Lost in her own little world, she couldn't tell the difference from fact or fiction. Was that really her? Was she really that blond bombshell, with those piercing tiger eyes, that seductive smile and godly aura? Or was she that peasant, clad in rags and covered in filth, sadness and fear written all over her features?  
  
Trish had no idea, not a damn clue anymore. She played that vixen on TV, yet she had no power over anything, not even herself. She had been falling lately, and falling hard in a never ending hole and she assumed she would never get out. Trish Stratus was depressed and nobody knew why. Hell, she didn't even know why. But she was, and she was slowly disappearing in the reflection of her own little world, and she didn't know if she would come back to reality.  
  
Picking her up lipstick, she stood up and leaned into the mirror, perfectly applying her pouted lips with the red moisture. Pressing her lips together and rubbing slightly, she made sure every crevice of her lips were concealed. Making sure her mascara was right, every lash covered, and her eyelids a perfect shade of silver. Yes, her make-up was perfectly applied. So perfect it concealed her real beauty, her real features, her real emotions. The make-up concealed her, away from the public eye and revealed her disguise, a disguise she had learned to master.  
  
Finally looking 'perfect', she picked up her bag and was ready to leave the arena and go to Molly's birthday party, a party where she would play the role of a perfect host, fake smiles and laughs everywhere. Deciding to walk the few blocks that it was, she dragged her feet on the concrete floor, ignoring the cold breezes that swept across her face, she kept walking, but only to be stopped when a single raindrop landed right in front of her feet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~  
  
~*~If I smile and don't believe~*~  
  
~*~Soon I know I'll wake from this dream~*~  
  
~*~Don't try to fix me I'm not broken~*~  
  
~*~Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide~*~  
  
~*~Don't cry~*~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"I think it's adorable," Trish said as she placed her hand on her thigh, a sigh escaping her lips. Christian merely grunted, clutching the steering wheel. "Trish, Rico grabbed my butt and said I need to make it more firm," he said, disgust clear in his voice. Trish giggled, the pout on Christian's face too adorable for words. "If it makes you feel any better, I like your butt just fine," Trish said, a smile crossing her face. Christian smirked, looking at her from the mirror.  
  
"I already knew that babe," he teased. Trish then sighed, looking at her right hand. She smiled, raising her hand to let the sun reflect the diamond on her ring finger. A diamond engagement ring given to her by none other than the driver of the car. Christian smiled at the look on her face, still not believing she had said yes to him when he proposed. "Are you sure I can keep you with me with that ring your finger?" he asked.  
  
Trish giggled, turning her face to him. "That depends if I can keep you, seeing how that girl from Tough Enough 1 has a crush on you," Trish teased. Christian laughed, the thought of Nidia sending shivers down his spine. "Nah, I prefer blonds," he joked. He took Trish hand in his and kissed her back, holding it to his heart. "I only have eyes for you sweetheart," he lovingly said. Trish sighed, the words making her complete.  
  
Christian looked up, noticing that the sky was turning dark. "Gonna rain I guess," he said. Suddenly it began to drizzle, the rain pit pattering on the windshield. "Christian, stop the car," she said. Christian, stopped, although he had no idea why. He looked confused at her, but she merely smiled. "Get out of the car," she ordered and she jumped out of the car. Christian, more confused then ever, did what he was told.  
  
Trish stood in front of the car, waiting for him. "And what is this about?" he asked, starting to get soaking wet. Without a word, she took off her shirt, exposing her white bra. She took Christian's hand and placed it on her heart, a smile on her face. "From the day we get married, each kiss will as soft as these raindrops," she said. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his lips softly. "Each time you speak to me, your voice will be as graceful as the clouds floating by," she added, looking at the clouds above.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips again. "Each time you touch me, it will be as heavenly as the sky where my raindrop kisses are formed," she said, pressing herself against him. She looked into his eyes, a surge of passion overtaking her. "And each time you make love to me, I will now I am in heaven," she said, and lay her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Christian banded his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as passion took over. Trish pulled away, laying her forehead to his.  
  
"These will be my raindrop memories," she said and kissed him again.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~*~Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping~*~  
  
~*~Hello I'm still here~*~  
  
~*~All that's left of yesterday~*~  
  
Trish lifted her head, sniffling softly as she remembered that moment. And she had gotten her wish. His kisses, his voice, his touch, his ways of making love to her were s if they were raindrops. Raindrops that came crashing to the ground, and disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Sniffling softly, she kept her chin up and started to walk again, ignoring as the rain came tumbling down on her. A call of her name caused her to turn around, her hair flipping with the motion.  
  
"Trish, get in the car," the voice said. Christian came up to her, wrapping his leather jacket and placing it around her shoulders. He led her to the car, and quickly jumped in as well. "Don't want you to get sick babe," he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Trish softly smiled. Christian meant well, he really did. He was the perfect husband, they had the perfect life, the perfect job, the perfect sex life. That was the problem it seemed.  
  
They were perfect.  
  
Not paying attention to what he was saying, Trish turned her head to her window, looking as the rain came crashing down. And then she realized what her problem was. She had gotten her wish of raindrop memories. And she knew they would disappear as fast as they had come, and she feared that one day, Christian himself would be a raindrop and become nothing more than a raindrop memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
